A Funny Thing Happened on V Day
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: When Mokuba makes a wish on star that Kaiba and Joey would get together for Valentine's Day, a love angel comes to grant his wish. It's a humorous adventure of making two rivals fall in love; can it happen? KxJ, YYxY yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**A Funny Thing Happened on V-Day**

**Chapter 1**

"Man Yug, I can't believe the worst day on the planet is tomorrow." Joey groaned as he and Yugi were standing by their lockers at Domino High.

"Oh come on Joey, what are you saying? Valentine's Day is the most romantic day of the year." the smaller explained with a smile.

"Yeah sure, if ya actually have someone to be lovey-dovey with. I mean look at Yami; the boy ain't got a woman yet he is flooded with V-Day stuff every year because girls love him."

Then Yugi got a dreamy, loving look on his face, "How can they not?"

Joey furrowed his eyebrow as he tried to compose his friend, "Yeah now come back ta me Yug. Earth ta Yugi; hey!"

"Huh, oh sorry Joey; I can't help thinking about him. He's cute, smart, and cute, kind, and cute, and funny, and did I mention he is cute?"

"Yug, I think you're getting ahead of yourself. Do you know how many girls want Yami as their own?"

"As much as the many girls who want Kaiba as theirs, too?"

"Yug, I told ya to never mention his name around me!"

"Joey, you don't really hate him do you?"

"Of course I do; that rich, stuck-up, obnoxious…"

"Uh, Joey…"

"Not now Yug; that wanna-be, cold, arrogant,"

"Joey, seriously; I have to tell you something!"

"Oh for pete's sake, Yug what!"

"He's right behind you."

"Don't be ridiculous Yug; if he was behind me, I would hear dat snide, little voice say…"

"Hello mutt, what are you howling about this morning?"

Joey turned to the source of the voice without looking at who it was, "Just a sec…anyway Yug as I was sayin…"

"Mutt, I'm talking to you..."

"Just a sec, will ya…okay, before I was rudely interrupted…"

The person behind Joey grew more impatient, "Mutt!"

Joey turned around and cried angrily, "Got damn it what! Can't ya see I'm…!" The blond's eyes widened at who was standing behind him. It was his rival/worst enemy: Seto Kaiba. "It's about time I got your attention, Wheeler."

"Kaiba, what are you…where did you come from!" the amber eyed teen asked in panic.

"I just got here five minutes ago." the young CEO answered.

The blond turned to Yugi and asked, "Yug, why didn't ya tell me he was behind me!"

"I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen." Yugi explained calmly.

The amber eyed teen ran his hand through his hair, "Oh ya did, didn't ya?"

The sapphire eyed teen sighed, "Again, Wheeler who were you referring to just now?"

"Well…uh…I was uh…referring ta…um…no one in particular." Joey said stuttering.

"Actually Joey, you were referring to h…mph!" Yugi's mouth was covered by Joey's hand as the blond said to the young CEO, "Don't mind Yug; he has no idea what he's talkin about!"

"That's funny, mutt because it sounds like" Kaiba walked up to Joey smirking, "you were referring to me."

The blond took his hand off his friend's mouth, "And what if I was, rich boy?"

"Let's just say, it's much too complicated for a puppy to understand." the brunet said as he patted Joey's head.

Yugi heard Joey growl and got worried, "Oh boy, this isn't good!" Then he saw the blond charge at the brunet. Yugi quickly held him back trying to console him, "Now Joey, calm down; let's not start anything this morning, please!"

"You can't just go pettin' people's heads; what do you think I am, a dog!"

Kaiba smirked, "You said it, not me."

"How many times do I have to tell ya, I'M NOT A DAMN DOG, RICH BOY!" the blond exclaimed in anger.

The brunet petted his head again, "Whatever gets you through the day, pup."

When the young CEO walked off, Joey called back, "Hey just a minute, don't you walk away from me! I ain't done wit ya yet!"

"Now Joey, you really don't want to hurt him, do you?" the smaller teen said trying to calm his friend down.

"Oh no Yug, I ain't gonna hurt him, I'm gonna kill him! Lemme lose, man lemme loose!"

"Joey, please chill out; it's over with, you can relax now."

The amber eyed teen sighed as his friend released him, "Man, he makes me sick so much! Why does he always do things that make me mad!"

"Joey, did it ever occur you that maybe he does it because he likes you?" the amethyst eyed teen suggested.

The blond furrowed his eyebrow at Yugi, "Him like me; Yug, don't make me laugh. But one these days, oh one of these days, I'm gonna get him."

"Wow Joey, you and Kaiba are at it again?" The two teens turned around and saw Yami Atemu smiling at them. Yugi was blushing with a loving look in his eyes as Joey replied, "I know what you're gonna say Yami, but it wasn't my fault; he started it!"

"I'm sure it was." Then the crimson eyed teen turned to Yugi (his secret crush) and smiled, "Hello Yugi, how are you doing today?"

The amber eyed teen turned to his smaller friend who was to nervous to speak, "I-I-I-I'm…uh…d-d-doing fine…uh."

Joey smacked his forhead as Yami chuckled, "That's good, well I better get going; I'll see you guys later."

As Yami was walking to class, girls were going gaga over him. Yugi sighed dreamily at him as Joey said, "Way to go Yug, smooth."

"Oh no, I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yep, but look on the bright side, you got three words out this time."

"Aw man, he must think I'm a joke. Why do I get so nervous every time he talks to me?"

"Because you've been in love with him for a long time and his very presence makes you weak in the knees?" Joey answered.

Yugi dropped his head in defeat but Joey consoled him, "Now, now, Yug buck up; besides he may feel the same way bout you."

The smaller's amethyst eyes lit up, "You think so, Joey?"

"Well yeah, he doesn't seem to give those girls much attention so there maybe a chance."

"Thanks Joey and who knows there maybe a chance for you and Kaiba too."

"Yug, I just got relaxed; don't make punch something." Joey said sternly as Yugi laughed nervously.

* * *

That night, Kaiba was busily typing away at his computer in his home office till he heard a knock at his door, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal a boy with long, spiky hair with onyx colored eyes wearing light blue pajamas, "Hey Seto!"

The young CEO smiled, "Hey Mokie, how are you doing?"

Mokuba smiled, "Oh I'm alright; I just wanted to ask you how school was today."

The older brother sighed with a hint of sadness, "Same old, same old little brother."

The onyx eyed preteen walked up to his brother, "Lemme guess, you and Joey got into it again, huh?"

Mokuba watched the brunet nod then say, "I know I shouldn't but I can't help it, you know."

The younger brother smiled warmly at his love struck brother, "Seto, you really love Joey, don't you?"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes, it is."

"I really do, but I doubt he feels the same way about me; not after all the teasing I put him through."

"Aw Seto, don't say that; you may have a chance. I'm sure Joey doesn't...'hate you, hate you'; he just um…"

"I know you're just trying to me feel better Mokuba and I appreciate it, but I know he does. If I could express what I really feel for him especially for tomorrow, then maybe I'd feel better."

"Who knows Seto, anything is possible especially on V-day."

"That is true." Then Kaiba heard his little brother yawn. He got up from his desk chair and said, "Sounds like it's time for someone to head off to bed."

"Aw Seto, I'm (yawns) not tired yet."

The brunet ruffled through his brother's hair, "Sounds like it to me; now off to bed you go."

"Alright oh and I don't have school tomorrow, by the way."

"They're cancelling school for Valentine's day, now?"

"Kinda considering the teachers went on strike to have the day off tomorrow, which eventually got on the principal's nerves and you can pretty much figure out the rest."

"Oh I see; well, lucky you. You don't have to worry about fan girls giving you chocolates and cards all day long."

"Oh Seto, if you don't want them, can I have them?"

"Sure, as long as you don't eat them all in one day. We don't want a repeat of what happened last year."

"I couldn't help it; they were so good that I couldn't stop eating them."

"You were so hyped up on sugar; you were practically bouncing off the walls and you almost broke the sculpture in the living room."

"But I didn't."

Kaiba laughed at his brother, "Okay, okay; off to bed little brother."

"Okay," Mokuba hugged his brother and smiled, "Night, Seto."

The brunet watched his little brother leave, "Good night, kiddo."

When Mokuba got to his room, he walked over to his balcony and stared up at the sky. It was clear, dark blue filled with twinkling stars. The onyx eyed stared at them with delight but sighed sadly, "Poor Seto, he really loves Joey but doesn't have the strength to show him his true feelings."

Then the preteen gazed at the brightest star of all and closed his eyes, "Oh bright, shinning star; please grant my wish tonight; I wish that Seto and Joey could become a couple so that he would have the best Valentine's Day ever."

As Mokuba was heading to bed, he saw a bright pink light shine from behind him. He turned around and saw what appeared to be a pink comet heading towards his room. He quickly ducked behind his bed as it crashed against his wall. Mokuba peered above the edge of his bed and gasped at what he saw. Standing up out of the pink smoke, was a girl with long, ebony hair, coffee colored skin, rich lavender eyes, and she was wearing pink colored tunic. But what amazed him the most was that this girl had white, angelic wings.

The strange girl brushed herself off and groaned, "Man I gotta get better at my landings; I don't have the insurance for this."

"Um, excuse me."

The girl jumped, "Huh…what…who said that?"

"Uh, I did." The girl turned around and saw Mokuba walk up to her. She smiled, "Hi there, how are you this fine evening?"

"Um…I'm fine, I suppose."

"Oh pardon my rudeness, here I am crashing into your room and I didn't even introduce myself. Hello, my name is Anju and I'm a love angel at your service.

Mokuba smiled at the black haired angel, "Hi, I'm Mokuba Kaiba; it's nice to meet you, Anju. If I made you feel awkward just now, I'm sorry."

"It's cool; if someone crashed into my house and I didn't know them, I'd be nervous too."

"So Anju, what are you doing here and where are you from; cause it seems like you're not from around here."

"That's right, I'm from a completely different world and I was sent here to grant your wish."

The preteen looked at the angel with a confused look, "What wish?"

Anju smiled, "Why your wish to help your brother win his true love of course."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:**** I hope you enjoyed the first chapter; sorry about the cliffhanger. Don't worry, I'll update as soon as I can but till then, holla!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Funny Happened on V-Day **

**Chapter 2**

Mokuba's eyes widened, "I don't get it, how did you know about my wish?"

"I guess I should start from the beginning. See you made a wish on a star that your brother and his crush would get together tomorrow."

"Uh-huh…that's right."

"Well, when you made the wish, I was sent by my superiors to come and grant it."

The onyx eyed boy smiled happily, "You can really do that?"

The purple eyed angel nodded, "Duh, of course I can, hence the name love angel. I assure you by the end of tomorrow, both of them will be in each other's arms."

"Wow, this is great but how do you get people to fall in love, Anju?"

"Why with my enchanted love arrows of course." Anju answered as she pulled out her pink shimmering bow and shiny silver arrows, "All love angels have them well as far as I know."

"Wait a minute; I thought Cupid was the one who shot love arrows?"

"Yeah well, that custom runs not only in business but in the family."

A surprised look came to Mokuba's face, "You know 'the' Cupid!"

"Know him, he's my uncle. To be honest, he's the one who sent me on this mission. He may the God of Love, but he could never get your brother to fall in love, but when he found out who holds his heart, Cupid practically jumped out of his wings."

"Oh wow," Mokuba said finally, "I didn't think Seto had been so much trouble for you guys."

"Oh you couldn't have known kiddo, my uncle's just glad your brother finally found someone he likes. Cupid was going to take this mission himself, but something else came up, so he asked me to handle it."

"Well, I'm just glad someone will help Seto get his special someone."

Anju looked at the boy with a heart filled smile, "You really care about your brother, don't you?"

"Yes I do; I just want him to be happy and loved by someone other than me, you know?"

"Yeah, I think I understand but don't you think he's happy already?"

"I know, but if feels like something's missing though. He's been in love with Joey for a long time and he kinda displays it by teasing him. He doesn't mean it of course, but I think it hurts him more than Joey because it weakens his attempt to be with him." Mokuba turns to Anju with a sad smile, "I think if you help him, Seto will be able to win Joey's heart."

Anju cried tears of joy listening to the preteen's response, "I'm so moved; such devotion to your brother's happiness really pulls at the heart's strings!" Then she got up from the bed and wiped away her tears, "I, Anju swear on the love angels before me, to make sure to get those two together even if it kills me!"

Mokuba furrowed his eyebrow at the angel, "I don't think you have to go that far, but thanks Anju."

"No problem, helping those in need of love is what I do."

Mokuba giggled but then he heard a knock at his door, "Hey Mokuba, is everything alright in there?"

Onyx colored eyes widened in panic, "Oh no, Anju it's my brother; you better hide!"

"Don't worry kiddo; I don't have to."

"How come?" Then they heard the doorknob turn. Anju smirked, "You'll see…"

Mokuba was about to ask her what she meant till the door opened and his brother walked in. "Hey Seto, what's up?" the black haired kid said feigning innocence.

Kaiba walked towards him and Mokuba noticed that he was unaware of Anju standing there, "I was on my way to check on you but then I heard you talking and some loud noises; what are you up to?"

"Up to…uh well I…uh…!" _'I don't get it, why can't Seto see Anju standing there?'_

"Mokuba, I'm waiting…" the brunet said crossing his arms.

"Well Seto, I was…uh…sleep talking! Yeah that's it, sleep talking!" the younger brother said with a wide grin.

The sapphire eyed teen furrowed his eyebrow, not the least bit convinced but dropped it altogether, "Okay, if you say so; now it's late so off to bed, little brother."

"Alright Seto, good night!" Mokuba said anxiously.

"Yeah good night." Kaiba said as he left the room.

As the door closed, the preteen sighed in relief. Then he turned to Anju with a puzzled look on his face, "I don't get it Anju, how come my brother couldn't see or hear you?"

The purple eyed angel smiled, "That's the joy of being an angel. You see, I'm eluded from other humans except you; I don't show myself to others unless it's necessary."

"Wow Anju, you're truly amazing."

"Yes I know; now you better get to bed because we have a big day tomorrow."

"We?"

"Yes; if I'm gonna get your brother and this Joey together, I'll need your help."

"If that's the case, then I'm gamed."

"Well then," Anju snapped her fingers and a pink light enveloped her. When the light faded, the girl changed into the form of a black cat with a pink heart shaped symbol on the forehead, "It's time to hit the hay."

Mokuba was shocked for a brief second but nodded as he got into bed, "Night, Anju."

The black cat stretched out on the carpeted floor, "Night, kiddo." With that said, the pair fell asleep waiting the next day.

* * *

The next morning, Mokuba awoke to a knock at his door. He stretched as he said sleepily, "Come in."

The door opened and Kaiba entered the room unaware that Anju was still curled up on the floor, "Good morning, little brother."

The young boy smiled sleepily as he sat up, "Morning Seto, how are you this morning?"

"I'm doing alright." the brunet said as he walked closer to his brother. Unknown to him, he stepped on Anju's tail. She mewled in pain as Mokuba stared at her with worry.

The young CEO furrowed his eyebrow at the look on the preteen's face, "Mokuba, why are you looking like that?"

"Huh, oh um…I'm looking at your…uh…shoes! Your shoes look nice today, Seto!" the onyx eyed kid said with a nervous smile.

"Um…thanks I suppose. Well I better get going to school before I'm late."

As his brother was leaving the room, Mokuba said, "Later Seto, don't forget to save me all those Valentines chocolates you're going to get today!"

Kaiba groaned, "Oh don't remind me; well enjoy your day off, Mokie."

"Later Seto!" When his brother left the room, Mokuba rushed to Anju's aid, "Anju, are you okay?"

"Okay as in your brother practically crushing my tail with that foot of his then yes! Could you warn a girl next time!"

Mokuba scooped the black cat in his arms, "Sorry Anju, if I did warn you then Seto would think I was crazy; he already thinks I'm up to something. I doubt he bought that 'sleep-talking' story last night."

"Wow, he is as smart as my uncle says. Well anyway, I thought of the perfect plan to get those two together."

"Wow, that was fast."

"I usually get my best ideas when I'm sleeping; now here's what we do…"

* * *

**(At Domino High…)**

"Wow Yug, that's a pretty cool lookin valentine ya got there." Joey said admiring his friend's valentine. It was velvet red heart with white lace around the edges with white stitching on the front that said 'Will you be mine? From Yugi'

"Thanks Joey; I put the finishing touches on it yesterday." the smaller replied.

"Man Yug, how long have ya been working on that?"

"A couple of weeks; I worked on it in my spare time."

"Wow, so are you gonna give it to Yami?"

"I want to but every time I try to, a girl rushes up to give him something."

"Don't worry Yugi, the day's still young." Joey said patting his friend's shoulder.

"You're right, I…"

"Red Alert, Yug; he's comin this way!" Joey interrupted.

"What!" Yugi turned and saw his crush heading their way, "Oh man, what do I do?"

"Don't panic Yug, this is your chance."

The amethyst eyed teen took a deep breath, "You're right Joey, I'm not going to blow this."

Yami walked up to the two teens, "Hey Joey, Yugi; how are you two today?"

"Besides the fact that I'm surrounded by symbols that remind me that I'm still hopelessly single, I'm just fine."

Yami chuckled at the blond, "Wow Joey, I never knew you felt so strongly against V-Day."

"Where have you been, dude?"

Then the crimson eyed teen turned to Yugi with a loving smile, "How are you doing, Yugi?"

"Oh um…I'm…just fine." Yugi said with a nervous smile. Then he felt a nudge at his arm. The smaller teen looked up and saw Joey pint his head at Yami, signaling him to give the valentine to him.

Yami noticed the teens' strange behavior, "Are you two alright?"

"Oh yeah we're cool, but Yugi wants to give ya something."

"JOEY!" Yugi cried in embarrassment.

"Well ya do; c'mon Yugi, it's now or never!"

"What do you want to give me, Yugi?" the tanned look alike asked with interest.

"Umm…I wanted…to give you…oh I can't do this!" the smaller said as he ran away from the other.

"Yug, wait!" Joey groaned as Yami asked in concern, "Um Joey, is Yugi alright; he seemed upset."

"He'll be alright; I'm gonna go see to him. Catcha later, bro." the blond said as he ran after his friend.

Yami sighed, "I hope Yugi's okay and I was so hoping to get a…" The crimson eyed teen looked down and saw a red, velvet valentine. He picked it up and read what was on it and smiled.

"Man Joey, I can't believe I blew it!" Yugi cried.

"Now, now Yugi you didn't blow it. Ya just…um…"

"You can go on and say it Joey; I've never been so embarrassed in all my life!"

"Oh suck it up Yug, I don't like it when you're like this. If you ever want to know how he really feels for you, ya gotta confront him. Ya can't keep running away from this."

"You know what Joey, you're absolutely right. I'll never be satisfied till this is settled. Thanks for consoling me, pal." Yugi said with a smile.

"Hey, what are buds for? Now let's get to class."

"Wow Joey, I never knew you liked science."

"I don't, I just wanna get to class before 'someone' shows up that I don't wanna see."

Yugi sighed when he realized who the blond was referring to, "Honestly Joey, I wish you two could just get along."

"Yeah and I wish that school was cancelled for a whole year."

"But Joey, that'll never happen."

"Exactly; Yug, let's go to class." the amber eyed said as they headed to class.

* * *

Later that day, a puff of thick pink smoke appeared in the main hall of Domino High. When it cleared, it revealed Mokuba and Anju (in her angel form). The preteen coughed from breathing the smoke, "Anju, could you lighten up on the smoke a bit next time?"

"Sorry, I forgot that you're new to this type of travel." The black haired angel got a view of the school, "So this is a 'high school'; nice."

"So Anju, how do you go about completing this mission?"

"Well first off…" Then the pair heard footsteps, "Anju, someone's coming!" Mokuba said.

"Quick, over here!" Anju said as she grabbed the kid's hand and hid in an opened classroom. They peered out the door hole and saw Yami. "Who's he?" the angel asked.

"Oh, that's Yami; he's my cousin." Mokuba answered, "But I wonder why he's still here?"

"It seems to me, he's looking for someone and I bet that valentine he's carrying has something to do with it."

Then the pair heard the crimson eyed teen say, "Oh, I was hoping to get a hold of Yugi before school ended; I guess he already went home."

"Uh Mokuba, who's this Yugi he's talking about?" the purple eyed deity asked.

"Oh he's a friend of mine and Joey's. He looks like Yami except shorter and younger."

"Hmm, it seems to me that he likes this Yugi very much."

"That's what Seto told me."

Then a smirk came to Anju's face, "Well that's good to know. Mokuba, you know what we have to do right?"

The young teen looked at her perplexed, "No, what?"

"Watch and learn my little friend, watch and learn." Anju said as she grabbed her shining, pink bow. Then she prepared her silver, heart shaped arrow for fire, "Okay, it's time for a perfect shot."

"But Anju, what about…?"

"Don't worry kiddo, we'll get to that but right now, this boy needs some love and I'm just the girl to give it to him."

"Um Anju, the arrow's not gonna hurt him is it?" the ebony haired preteen asked her in worry.

The pink wearing goddess laughed, "My arrows hurting someone…Hah…now that's funny." Then she drew back her bow's string then released the silver arrow which shot Yami squared in the back. He cried for a brief second then the pair watched as the arrow became a silver arrow shaped light and absorb into his body. Anju smiled, "Perfect shot, as always."

Mokuba stood there perplexed at what just happened, "Um Anju, what did you do?"

Then they saw someone heading their way. The black haired angel smiled as she took Mokuba's hand again then used her power to turn them both invisible. Onyx colored eyes widened in amazement, "Anju, are we…!"

"That's right kiddo, now watch; the fun's about to begin."

Mokuba wondered what his friend was referring to. Then he turned and got a closer look at who was coming, "Hey, here comes Yugi."

"Right on time."

"Wow, who knew organizing books could be so tiring? Well at least the work is all done." the amethyst eyed teen said running his fingers through his hair.

As he was walking (unaware of the non-visible pair), he saw Yami with his back against the wall, staring at him with those rich crimson eyes. _'Oh my God; it's him! Okay just stay calm and walk over.'_ He walked up to his tall look alike with a nervous smile, "Hey Yami."

"Hello Yugi," the crimson eyed teen said with that gentle, alto voice that made Yugi melt, "I've been looking all over for you."

The smaller blushed as he stuttered, "Y-y-y-ou have; look if it's about this morning, I'm sorry for running off on you like that; that was rude of me."

Yami got off the wall and walked over to his crush, "Oh that's okay Yugi, but that's not what I was referring to. I wanted to thank you for the valentine you got me."

Amethyst eyes widened in shock, "M-m-m-my valentine?"

"Yes," the crimson eyed teen said as he pulled out the red velvet heart, "your valentine."

"H-h-how did you get that?"

"You dropped it when you ran off this morning; it's really cute, I love it."

"Oh my God, Yami I can explain, you see…wait did you just say you liked it?"

Yami nodded, "Yes I did."

Yugi's cheeks reddened which made him look adorable to the other, "Well I'm glad you like it; I made it myself."

"You made it; well it's beautifully done. Is this what you were trying to give me this morning?"

"Yes." Then the smaller took a deep breath, _'Okay Yugi, it's now or never!'_ "Yami, t-t-there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time."

"What is it, sweet one?"

'_Did he just call me sweet…he did! No, focus Yugi, focus!'_ "Yami, I made you that valentine because I really like you. No, I love you and have been for a long time." The crimson eyed teen smiled lovingly at his angel as he walked closer to him. "I've always been so scared to tell you because I liked you so much; so I…"

The smaller teen's chin lifted to where his eyes met rich crimson. Yugi practically went weak in the knees just by looking in his crush's eyes, "Um Yami…?"

"Oh my little angel, you don't know how happy that makes me."

"Huh?"

"To be honest, I was hoping to get a valentine from you today and tell you my true feelings too. I love you too, Yugi Motou." the crimson eyed teen said with his sudden courage.

Yugi's eyes widened at those words, "Y-y-you do?"

"Of course I do and I want to thank you properly for that valentine you gave me."

"Oh no, you don't have to thank me, I…" Yugi was silenced by two slender fingers. Then he felt his chin being lifted again.

"Oh no, little one I insist." Then Yami leaned in and captured Yugi's lips with his. Yugi's eyes widened for a quick second then his eye lids drooped as he responded to the kiss. Their lips moved in perfect sync as their tongues fought for dominance. Yugi couldn't believe what was happening; his crush loved him back and now they were kissing. The smaller dreamed of this moment forever and now it became a reality. _'Wow, I never knew Yami was such a good kisser. God, if this is dream, don't wake me up from it.'_ Yugi clutched the other's shirt making sure he didn't collapse from the kiss of his dreams.

Yami was in pure bliss kissing his little angel. He didn't know where this sudden sensation came from but he had his love in his arms so he didn't care. Yugi's lips were as soft as rose petals and tasted like sweet strawberries which he tasted out of pleasure. He craved his aibou more and more from that one kiss. He heard his love moan from time to time which enticed him even more.

Even though the two look alikes were enjoying this moment, they had to come up for air. When they parted, Yami looked at his new lover who amethyst colored eyes were hazy, his cheeks were tinted red, and his lips were moist from their encounter. The crimson eyed teen marveled at this beautiful angel, "So how did you like my thank you present, little one?"

"Uh-huh." Was all Yugi said because he was still hung over from that mind blowing kiss.

"So little one, how about we get going and I'll show you a Valentine's you'll never forget." Yami said as he laid a chaste kiss upon Yugi's petite hand.

The smaller was turning ten shades of red at this point as he answered, "Sure Yami, I'd love to."

"Wonderful," Then Yami held out his arm, "shall we, angel?"

"We shall." the smaller replied happily as he wrapped his arm around the other and they both walked out the double doors.

Once the new couple left, Mokuba and Anju became visible again. "Another job well done, if I do say so myself."

"Wow Anju, you really know how to spread the love." the onyx eyed preteen said.

"Well, spreading the love is what I do best. Now that you've seen what my arrows do, let's do what we came here to do."

Mokuba nodded, "Right, let's go find Seto and get him his love as well."

"I could've have said it better myself, let's do it." the purple eyed angel said as she and her friend began to make their next move.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:**** Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll update as soon as I can! Remember to Review, thx! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Funny Thing Happened on V-Day**

**Chapter 3**

Mokuba and Anju peered from behind a row of lockers, "You see your brother anywhere, kiddo?" the love angel asked.

The onyx eyed preteen kept looking around and spotted him, "Yeah, there he is; over there."

Anju looked towards the same direction and saw Kaiba standing at his locker, "This is so perfect; now's our chance."

As the black haired angel was preparing her bow, Mokuba said, "Now Anju, I know you're a master at this, but please be careful."

"Mokuba, darling please I'm always careful." the purple eyed deity said as she reached for an arrow that was gold instead of silver. Mokuba noticed it instantly. As Anju drew back her bow, Mokuba tried to stop her, "Anju wait a sec, don't shoot!"

"Not now kiddo, I'm trying to concentrate this shot has to be perfect."

"B-b-b-but Anju!"

"Fire away!" Anju cried as she fired the arrow which hit the brunet in the chest.

Kaiba felt a ping in his chest, "What was…tha…?" Then he fell to the ground unconscious.

Anju and Mokuba ran up to him. Mokuba sat at his brother's side as Anju stood there triumphantly, "Another perfect shot!"

"Um Anju, aren't your arrows supposed to disappear on contact?"

"That's right; why do you ask?"

"Because the one you shot my brother with isn't disappearing."

"What!" Anju peered down at the unconscious brunet and noticed that there was a gold arrow sticking out of his chest. "Wait a minute, that isn't my arrow!"

"It's not?" the black, long haired kid asked.

"No, I never use gold arrows. I don't get it, I did a thorough check of my arrows before I left. How could…oh!"

Mokuba heard Anju growl in anger, "Um Anju, are you okay?"

"CUPID!" the black haired angel cried in anger.

"Huh?" Mokuba stared at her with a scared look.

"My uncle must've snuck this test arrow in my horde thinking I couldn't handle this mission. Oh, he is in so much trouble when I get back!"

"Oh no, what about Seto?"

"Don't worry kiddo, even if it isn't my arrow, all arrows used by us love angels don't hurt humans."

Mokuba blew a quick sigh of relief, "Thank goodness, but why is he unconscious?"

"It must be one of this arrow's side effects. Don't worry, I'll just take out this arrow and shoot him with mine." But as Anju reached for the golden arrow, it sent a small shockwave of energy through her hand, "Ouch!"

"What happened, Anju?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"About what?"

"Well first of all, if the arrow doesn't belong to the angel who shot it, then it rejects them. Another thing, uncle knows good and well that I'm not a fan of gold."

Then Mokuba noticed a label laying on the floor. He picked it up and glanced over it. Then he turned to the purple eyed angel, "Hey Anju, check this out."

"What is it, kiddo?" Anju asked.

"It's a label for that gold arrow." the onyx eyed preteen replied as he handed the label to the angel.

Anju took the label and glanced over it was well, "Well, isn't that convenient."

"What is it?"

"It says here that 'Once this arrow is shot by a love angel, it can only be removed by the one who holds the target's heart"."

"So in other words, the only one who can remove it is Joey?" Mokuba asked.

Anju nodded, "That's right, so let's just pray that he's…" Then the pair heard footsteps coming down the hall, "Someone's coming; Mokuba, take my hand!" Mokuba did as he was told and grabbed her hand. Then the angel used her magic to turn them invisible again.

Then the non-visible pair saw Joey heading their way, "So I take it that's the Joey I've heard so much about, huh Mokuba?"

"Yes, that's him; my brother's one and only love."

"Well, let's sit back and watch because things are about to get interesting."

"Man," Joey groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair, "there outta be a law against teachers keeping students this late after school."

As the blond kept walking, he noticed someone lying on the floor. He quickly ran up to 'lifeless' body he gasped, "Kaiba, what the hell are you doin lying on the ground like that?"

The brunet didn't answer him so he called out again, "Seriously rich boy, I know at times you can be dramatic, but this is a little extreme."

Alas, Joey still didn't get a response, "Kaiba, earth ta rich boy; rise and shine!" the blond said as he tried to slap him awake but to no avail.

"What is goin on here; why is he…" Amber eyes noticed a golden arrow sticking out the brunet's chest, "What the…where did that come from?"

Joey reached for the arrow and pulled it out with ease. The non-visible pair stared in wonder and amazement. The blond held the arrow in his hand, "Why would someone hit rich boy with an arrow? Well, probably me but still?"

"I heard that, mutt." a disgruntled voice said.

Joey turned and saw Kaiba get up from the ground, "Morning Sunshine!"

The brunet slowly stood up rubbing his head as he grunted, "Whatever, what happened to me?"

"Heck if I know; you were lying there motionless with an arrow sticking out your chest and as soon as I pulled it out you came to."

"Wait back up; did you just say there was an arrow in my chest?"

"Dat's right, a golden arrow; its right…" As soon as Joey was about to show the other the arrow, it disappeared. _'Hey what's the deal; where did it go?'_

"Well pup, I'm waiting…"

"Never mind, but come with me for a sec." the amber eyed teen said as he grabbed Kaiba's wrist and headed towards the other direction.

"Where are you taking me, mutt?" the sapphire eyed teen asked.

"I need to check something out, so just shut up and follow me."

"Like I have a choice."

As the two teens departed, Mokuba and Anju reappeared on the scene, "I don't get it Anju, how come my brother didn't fall in love with Joey right away like Yami did with Yugi?"

"It's probably because the arrow's magic is different from mine. According to this label, the arrow's magic is activated when the target's interest touches the spot where the arrow was hit."

"In simpler terms, that means…?"

"Well, we're about to find out; c'mon." the black haired angel said as she and Mokuba ran after the teens.

Joey and Kaiba went into an empty classroom catching their breaths, "Any particular reason as to why you brought me here, pup?" the brunet asked. _'Not that I'm complaining, since I'm alone with you.' _

"Look, don't take this the wrong way, but take off your shirt."

Kaiba furrowed his eyebrow then smirked, "Wow mutt, I never knew you were so naughty. If you wanted to see me half naked you could've just asked."

Joey looked at the other like he was crazy, "Oh get over yourself, I just wanna see if that arrow hurt ya or not."

"Have it your way." the sapphire eyed teen said as he did what the blond wanted.

"Okay, now let's…oh God!" Joey cried as he turned around nervously blushing like mad.

"What's the matter with you?" the brunet said furrowing his eyebrow at the other.

"Could ya warn a guy before you start stripping, geez! Where do you think you are, your house?"

"We're both guys so why does that make any difference?"

"That's not the issue here, pal!"

"Weren't you the one that told me to take off my shirt?"

"Yeah, but ya could've said that you were going to! Oh whatever, let me see if there are any scars." As Joey was doing his 'diagnostics', he couldn't help but notice what a well toned chest the other had. One could say that he was memorized by Kaiba's lean, well toned figure. "Um, what are you doing?"

The blond quickly jumped and saw two sapphire orbs stared at him with a questioning look in them, "I was checking for any wounds." Joey answered with a slight blush.

Kaiba smirked, "Sure didn't look like it to me."

"Hey what's with that "smart ass' tone in your voice?"

"Oh nothing pup, nothing at all."

"Uh-huh, that's what I thought." Then the amber eyed teen noticed that there wasn't any scar, "That's weird."

"What's weird?"

"There's no scar where that arrow hit you."

"Are you sure there was even an arrow in my chest?" the brunet said as he put back on his shirt.

"I'm positive; you were lying on the ground unconscious with a gold arrow in your chest right here." Joey said as he touched the place where the arrow had hit. At that moment, a funny sensation came over Kaiba.

"I just don't get it, how could you get hit by an arrow and not get hurt. I mean it's kinda bizarre." Amber eyes widened as he felt two arms wrapped around his waist, "What the...!"

Joey turned and saw Kaiba hugging him from out of nowhere, "Uh, what are you doin?"

"I've waited to this a long time, my little puppy." the brunet whispered in the other's ear.

The blond freaked as he jumped out of the other's embrace, "What the heck is the matter with you, rich boy; are you crazy?"

"Oh I'm crazy alright," the young CEO began as he took the blond's hand in his and placed a chaste kiss on it, "I'm crazy for you."

Joey gently pulled his hand from the other and started to back away, "Okay...well, I dunno what's gotten in to you all of a sudden, but I'm gonna go where hopefully things make more sense."

As he was about to make a run for it, he felt Kaiba's hand grabbed his wrist, "Come now puppy, you don't want to leave now do you; not when things were about to get interesting."

"Um, I dunno what things your talkin' about and I'm probably better off not knowing, but I really gotta go; later!" Joey said as he ran away from the brunet.

Kaiba smiled, "Oh, I love it when he plays hard to get. Okay puppy, I'll play your game but I'm not letting you go so easily." The brunet casually walked out of the room looking for his love.

Once he left, Mokuba and Anju reappeared on the scene in a veil of pink smoke. The onyx eyed preteen sighed, "Well, this isn't going exactly as I'd hoped; how is Seto supposed to get Joey to like him if he keeps running away?"

"I swear if there's one thing I can't stand is denial!" Anju said as flames started to surround her.

"Um Anju, are you feeling okay?" Mokuba asked with a worried look on his face.

"Now Mokuba, I promised you that I'd get those two together by the end of the day," the purple eyed angel said as she reached for her bow and arrow, "and I will whether Blondie likes it or not!"

"Now Anju, control yourself; your arrow may not be necessary." the nervous black haired preteen gave the other the label, "Read the bold print."

The pink wearing angel grabbed the label and read the said print and smiled, "Now that makes me feel so much better." Then an idea popped into the angel's head which made her smile, "And I have an idea on how to make sure this happens; come along my dear Mokuba." Anju said as she took Mokuba's hand in hers.

"Where are we going, Anju?" the curious young teen asked.

"To spread some love my friend, to spread the love." the purple eyed angel replied as she and Mokuba disappeared within a veil of hot pink smoke.

* * *

As soon as he ran a good distance, Joey stopped and tried to catch his breath and recall what just happened, "Okay, okay, let's take a breather here, Joey. Alright, the good news is I'm not going crazy but the bad news is I gotta get outta here before 'he' finds me. I just wish I knew what got into him."

Unknown to the blond, Kaiba turned the corner and spotted him, "Oh there's my puppy."

"Okay now that I've calmed down, I gotta find an exit. Where's an emergency exit when ya need it; maybe Yug was right, I shouldn't have been sleeping when they telling us these things."

Then someone grabbed his wrist from behind. Joey gulped, "I'm afraid to find out who's holding my wrist." He turned around slowly to find the love struck CEO behind him. _'Oh crap...!'_

"Hi, my little puppy."

"Look pal, I'm not your puppy!" the blond cried as he tried to get away from the other but Kaiba only tightened his grip on the other's wrist as he smiled lovingly, "You're so cute, puppy."

"Ahhhh!" Joey cried as he desperately tried to get away from the young CEO.

The sapphire eyed teen gently pulled him back towards him, "I really think that, puppy."

"Somebody help I'm being held against my will by a mad man!" the amber eyed teen wailed till a thought struck him. _'Oh who am I kiddin, ain't nobody here!' _Then Joey turned to the brunet, "Whataya want from me, Kaiba?"

"I just want to be with you." the sapphire eyed teen answered with such devotion.

"Oh no!" Joey struggled till he was at last free from the taller's clutch. He rubbed his wrist, "Man, you seriously gotta do something about that grip of yours!"

Kaiba smirked lovingly was he moved in closer to the blond, "How about I kiss it and make it better?"

"Yep, I think I need to call a therapist; later!" the amber eyed teen quickly ran out of sight with a trail of smoke following him.

The young CEO chuckled, "Aww, my puppy wants to play tag? Okay then, but I'm playing hard to get rid of."

* * *

"Anju, are you certain that Joey and Seto are heading this way?" Mokuba asked the love angel.

"Positive, now when Blondie gets here, he'll run through this doorway with your brother following not far behind."

"But are you sure that…Ahhhh!" the black haired preteen was interrupted by a loud yell. The pair turned and saw Joey heading their way.

Mokuba held his mouth a gape as Anju smiled, "Right on time; I just love it when things work according to plan."

"Anju, remind me to ask you how you do that."

"Sure thing kiddo, now take my hand and let the plan commence." the purple eyed angel said as the other obeyed and they turned invisible.

Joey stopped in his tracks trying to catch his breath, "There's gotta be a place to hide from that guy." Then he noticed that the old storeroom was opened and smiled in relief, "Thank God, I'll hide in here."

The blond ran in the storeroom and looked up, "Oh God, I knew I could count on you." Then he heard a voice that sent chills down his spine say, "Oh puppy, where are you?"

"Up to five seconds, now what?" Then he noticed a small closet in the back of the room, "Perfect."

"Oh, he must be around here somewhere." Kaiba said eagerly trying to find his love. Then the noticed the old storeroom door was opened. He smirked, "So that's where you're hiding."

The brunet walked in and looked all around for Joey, "Oh puppy, where are you hiding; I know you're in here, somewhere."

'_Please don't find me, please don't find me, and please don't find me!'_ Then his nose started to twitch, _'Oh great, there's dust in here! Okay tiger, just hold it in!'_

But his eyes started to water and the sneeze was getting harder and harder to hold in, _'I can't take it anymore of dis; stupid allergies!'_

At that moment, Kaiba heard a huge sneeze echo throughout the room. He turned around and saw his beloved come out of the closet sneezing. He smirked lovingly as the other spoke, "Haven't these people heard of spring cleaning; geez!"

"Bless you pup."

"Oh thanks…uh oh!" the amber eyed teen turned and saw the young CEO behind him.

"Found you, puppy." the sapphire eyed teen said happily."

"Ahhhh!" Joey cried as the frantically ran for the door only to have it shut in his face. "What the hell?" the amber eyed teen tried to pull the door open but with no luck, "Oh c'mon ya stupid door, open!"

Outside the door, Anju and Mokuba reappeared, "Well, that's went easier than expected." the pink wearing deity said with as smile.

"Um Anju, don't you think it's kinda…um harsh to lock Joey in there against his will?" the preteen asked.

"If it's in the name of love, then no."

"Wow, you love angels sure are devoted to your work."

"You got that right; besides thanks to that arrow's effect, Joey will be putty in your brother's arms at last." Anju snickered evily.

"Anju, you're scaring me again." Mokuba said nervously.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait; writer's block! Anyway, all your questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned and remember to R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Funny Thing Happened on V-Day**

**Chapter 4**

Joey kept pulling the door trying to get it to open, but to no avail. "C'mon ya stupid piece of junk, open! Can't ya see I'm in danger here!"

From the corner of his eye, he saw Kaiba stand beside him with that loving look plastered on his face. "What kind of danger, puppy?" he asked innocently.

"AHHHH!" the blond screamed as he moved away from the crazy CEO.

Outside of the "locked" door, Mokuba and Anju listened to the scream. "I wonder why Joey screamed; is he in trouble?" the young teen asked.

"Oh no, kiddo that wasn't a scream of danger, that was a scream of pleasure." the love angel replied with a smile.

Mokuba stared blankly at the love angel, "Huh; what's that mean, Anju?"

Anju looked at the onyx eyed kid then said, "Never mind sweetie, you haven't blossomed yet."

In the storage room, Joey kept backing further and further away but Kaiba just kept walking towards him with that adoring gaze on his face. The amber eyed teen was getting really nervous at how the other was looking at him, "Now rich boy, you stay away from me; I mean it!"

"Oh puppy, don't be like that." the taller said with an innocent, loving smile.

"Okay, you seriously need some help…ah!" the blond tripped over a small stool causing him to fall on his butt. "Ow! I don't care if it is an old storeroom; don't leave things out in the open like dis!"

Then Joey heard a soft chuckle echo through the room. He looked up and saw Kaiba still advancing towards him. The blond scurried on to his feet trying to get away from the other, "Kaiba I'm serious, don't take another step!"

All so a sudden, Joey's back hit the wall. _'Oh great, can this get any worse!'_ Then he saw the young CEO standing in front of him, staring at him with loving eyes, _'Of course!'_

The sapphire eyed teen raised his hand and grazed his cute puppy's cheek. He noticed the smaller blush at his touch and asked him, "W-w-w-what're you going to do!"

Kaiba laced tow fingers over Joey's chin then answered, "Something that I should have done a long time ago."

"Say wha…mph!" Before the blond could get a word out, Kaiba's lips captured his in a hot, searing kiss. Joey felt a weird sensation come over him as the brunet deepened the kiss. It was like it conquered his very being. The smell of coffee and rich cologne filled his nostrils and clouded his thoughts.

When the young CEO pulled away from his puppy, he smiled lovingly at him. "I'm sorry I attacked you like that puppy but I couldn't help myself. I've wanted to do that for some time and…" Kaiba noticed that the other didn't answer him for awhile. "Puppy, are you alright?"

Joey was planted against the wall with his golden bangs covering his eyes. Little did the other know that behind those golden locks, the blond's amber eyes flashed a bright, pink color. As he was getting over the shock of being kissed, Joey heard a sultry, soft voice call to him "Joey, are you there?"

At that moment, Kaiba felt two arms wrap around his neck. He looked and saw Joey hugging him with a huge smile on his face. One could say that he was quite taken back at the sudden grasp, "Um puppy…?"

"Oh Seto, that was so sweet! You really do care about me!" the blond said in a cheery yet loving voice.

The sapphire eyed teen was a little confused with his puppy's sudden change in behavior, "Not that I'm not enjoying this puppy, but what's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

Joey pulled away from his surprised dragon smiling innocently, "What do you mean, Seto? I've always liked you; you're my handsome dragon!"

A slight blush came to Kaiba's face as the blond placed a sweet, chaste kiss against his cheek. _'I don't know what's gotten into my puppy all of a sudden but…I like it!'_ Then he heard his sweet puppy say, "Dragon, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, love."

The blond could feel his cheeks grow redder as he asked the other, "W-w-would you be my v-v-valentine?"

The young CEO smiled as he leaned into the other's face, "I thought you would never ask, puppy." Then he captured his puppy's sweet lips with his, drinking of their rich honey tasting pleasure.

* * *

Outside of the door, Mokuba and Anju were listening in to what the two teens were doing. "It's really quiet in there, Anju. What do you think is going on?"

"I dunno, but it had better be some couple making going on in there." All of a sudden, they both heard the door start to open. "Uh-oh, let's go kiddo!" the black haired angel said as she took Mokuba's hand and turned them invisible.

When the door opened, Joey came out with his arms wrapped around Kaiba's left arm staring at him lovingly, "So where are we going now, Seto?"

"We're going somewhere more scenic to talk, my little puppy." the brunet replied with a soft smile.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care where I am." Joey said nuzzling his head in his love's arm.

Sapphire eyes gazed lovingly at his blond puppy as he ran his free hand through those soft blond tresses, "You're such a sweetie, let's go." he said as Joey happily nodded.

As they left, Anju and Mokuba reappeared on the scene. "Anju I can't believe it, they're together and happy with each other; we did it!"

The purple eyed angel sniffed proudly, "I just love it when everything works out the way it should. I just hope nothing bad comes out of all this…oh I hope I didn't jinx that."

"So what do we do now, Anju?" the onyx eyed teen asked the love angel.

"Well we're pretty much done here; any suggestions, kiddo?"

"We can go back to my house and hang out." Mokuba suggested.

Anju shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, why not." Then a veil of light pink smoke encircled the pair as they vanished from sight.

At the Kaiba mansion, a pink vapor rose in the kitchen. When the smoke cleared, Mokuba and Anju appeared on the scene. "I can never get used to traveling like that." the black haired preteen said fanning away at the remaining traces of pink smoke.

"You get used to it after a couple of centuries."

"Oh I see." Mokuba walked over to the freezer and opened it, "Would you care for some ice cream, Anju?"

A cheery grin came across Anju's face, "Oooo, I've heard of this ice cream but I never had it before, is it as good as the humans say it is!"

The onyx eyed kid smiled at the love angel. He forgot that Anju didn't know about most things about his world, "Uh-huh, it's the best treat ever!"

"Oh wow, what would make this experience even better was if there was a pink kind!"

"Actually there is and its strawberry flavored." Mokuba explained as he got out the ice cream, two bowls, and two spoons.

"Yippee! I love strawberries!" Anju cheered with glee.

As Mokuba was scooping the ice cream, he asked her, "So what do you think my brother and Joey are doing right now, hugging?"

"Oh no sweetie, they're way past that." Anju replied as she received her pink icy treat and began to eat it.

The black haired preteen gave the angel a confused look, "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh never mind, I forget that you're still innocent." the black haired angel replied as Mokuba gave her a questioning look.

* * *

Now upstairs in a bedroom decorated in a variety of blues, Joey and Kaiba were sitting on the silk covered bed enjoying each other's embrace. The blond was sitting on his dragon's lap, resting his head upon the other's chest. The brunet had his arms wrapped around his waist and his chin was placed in that soft mop of blond hair. At that moment, Joey heard the other sigh. He looked up and asked, "Is there something wrong, Seto?"

Kaiba shook his head with a smile, "Oh nothing's wrong puppy, I'm just happy that you're here with me is all."

Amber eyes twinkled with joy as he nuzzled his head in the taller's chest, "Aww, you're so sweet to me!"

The sapphire eyed teen chuckled lightly at his puppy's cuteness. Then he lifted Joey's chin so that he could see his adorable face, "And you're the most beautiful thing that I had ever laid eyes on, Joey."

Joey could feel his cheeks turn bright, apple red as he smiled lovingly, "Seto, that's the sweetest thing that I've ever heard." Then he saw the brunet move in closer to his face and pressed those talented lips against his.

The blond gripped his love's shirt as he moaned into the kiss. He could feel Kaiba's hot tongue wrestle with his for dominance and it was winning. The taste of coffee filled his taste buds as their lips moved in perfect unison. The sapphire eyed teen pulled away from his prize and marveled at the sexy sight. Joey was panting heavily with his half closed amber eyes filled with lust and desire. His kiss swollen lips were quivering, beckoning him to kiss them again. Then the brunet noticed a trail of saliva dripping from the side of that succulent mouth so he moved in towards it and licked it dry and trailed hot kisses down his puppy's neck leaving small red marks upon it.

Joey shivered at the sudden contact and his moans grew louder and louder. Kaiba smirked lovingly at his puppy's reaction to his touch. Then he heard the blond say with rapid breath, "Ugn…oh…Seto, I-I-I…"

"You what, puppy?" the taller asked lustfully admiring his love.

Joey reached up and placed his hand against the brunet's cheek, "I-I w-w-want you to show me your undying love for me right now, please!"

Kaiba was a bit confused at the other's request at first but he began to understand, "Are you sure that's what you want, puppy?"

"Yes I am sure; I want to make undying love to you, my dragon please!" Joey replied as he stared at him with a pleading look on his face.

Warm, sapphire eyes stared lovingly at the other. How could he possibly say no to that beautiful not to mention, sexy face. Kaiba took his puppy's hand off his face and held it in his hand, "If that's what my puppy wants, then that is what his master will give him." With that said, the two teens shared a deep, passionate kiss.

**(About an hour later…)**

There were clothes strewn all over the light blue carpeted floor. Loud, passionate moans echoed throughout the dim lighted room. Joey lied within those blue silk sheets enjoying his dragon's hot talented lips grace every inch of his naked skin. He shivered and moaned in ecstasy at Kaiba's touches. Heated pleasure began to build up inside the blond as he held on to his love with all his might.

Kaiba kept kissing his puppy's creamy chest drinking of its pleasures. His puppy kept moaning those sweet moans which were such sweet music to his ears, "You're such a beauty Joey; I can never get enough of you."

"Oh…ugn…please Seto…please!" the blond begged.

"What would you like, love?" the brunet asked lovingly as he marveled at his prize.

Joey gripped the silk sheets that were underneath him as he replied with a heavy breath, "Please don't ever let me go, dragon! I…I don't think that I could ever live without you!"

Two warm, large hands cupped Joey's face. Honey amber eyes gazed up and met crystal blue ones as their owner said in a loving, sincere tone, "Oh you don't have to worry about that. You're mine forever, my beautiful puppy and I'm never, ever letting you go; you have my word."

Tears of happiness came to the blond's eyes. He wrapped his arms around his dragon's neck as his hands rested on the other's back, "I love you, Seto."

"As do I, Joey." the sapphire eyed teen replied as he claimed the other's lips in another hot, passionate kiss.

* * *

(The next morning…)

The sun's rays shined through the cerulean curtains which woke up a certain blond. Joey sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Oh man, I feel like I have a hangover; stupid sun!"

When he stopped rubbing his eyes, he looked around observing the new surroundings. He began to freak like crazy, "Wait, dis isn't my room; where the hell am I?" He frantically looked around hoping that this was a weird dream. When he looked down, he freaked out even more, "Seriously, what the hell is going on here; I'm naked!"

While the blond was having a moment, he heard the doorknob turn. When he looked up, the door opened and Mokuba walked in wearing his pajamas. He smiling at him and holding a black cat with purple eyes (which was Anju but moving on…), "Hi Joey, what's with all noise?"

Amber eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he quickly covered himself with the silk sheet, "M-M-Mokuba! W-w-what are you doin here?"

"Um...I live here." the black spiked haired kid answered bluntly.

"What; you've got to be kiddin me! Then why the heck am I naked in your room?"

Mokuba furrowed his eyebrow at the panicking teen, "I dunno about the 'naked' part, but this isn't my room."

Joey paused as a worried look arose on his face, "Wait, if this is your house but not your room then…" Amber eyes ventured to the left side of him where he saw something lying beside him under the silk sheet. He slowly inched towards the sheet and moved it away. When he did, he freaked at who what he saw.

Under that sheet was Kaiba sleeping peacefully beside him but that wasn't the freaky part. The young CEO was naked just as he was. The blond felt his left eye twitch as he yelled at the top of his lungs, "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE, GOD?"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:**** I bet you guys didn't see that little plot twist coming, huh! Sorry for the long wait you guys what with writer's block, school, and you guys know how it is! Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and the final will be coming soon! Remember to Read and Review, please and thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Funny Thing Happened on V-day**

**Chapter 5**

"If somebody doesn't tell me what's going on right now, I'm gonna lose it!" Joey cried at the top of his lungs, clutching the bed sheet tightly over him.

Just then, he felt something stir under the sheets. His amber eyes peered downward and saw Kaiba's eyes slowly open. His lips formed a loving smile as he hugged the blond haired teen, "Good morning, my little puppy."

"What the hell are you doing Moneybags; get off of me!" Joey said angrily, pushing away from the other which made him fall off the edge of the bed.

The confused brunet watched as the other scrambled to his feet and wrapped his silk bed sheet tightly around his body. Joey glared at the taller as he cried, "You got a lot of nerve doing this ta me, rich boy!"

"What are you talking about, this is what you wanted."

"What gave ya dat ridiculous idea?"

"Well," the two teens turned to Mokuba as he continued, "I see that you two have a lot talk about so, later!" The ebony haired kid immediately walked out of the room and shut the door despite the angry yelling he heard from Joey. Onyx eyes peered at the black cat in his arms, "Anju, what's going on; why is Joey acting like he doesn't remember what happened yesterday?"

Anju hopped out of the child's arms, landing on her feet, "Remember when I said I hope nothing bad came out of this?"

"Yeah?"

"I think that I might have jinxed it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well last night, I looked over that label to that arrow that I shot your brother with and I came across a warning notice which stated, _'If the target's love interest contains any feelings of denial towards the target, then the magic only lasts for a day.'_"

"So, you're saying that…"

"Because of Joey's denial towards liking your brother, the magic from your brother's kiss only lasted for a day. Once it wore off, any memory of what happened after your brother kissed him is gone; it's like nothing ever happened."

"Oh no this is terrible; now Seto is going to be heartbroken." Mokuba said with worry and concern.

"All is not lost kiddo." the cat added as Mokuba stared at her with a befuddled look on his face, "The magic on Joey may have been extinguished, but not the magic placed on your brother."

"Okay Anju, now I'm really confused."

"You see kiddo, the arrow that I shot your brother was created with the powers of three love angels, mine included."

The ebony haired kid sat on his knees before asking his friend, "What exactly is your power, Anju?"

"Well mine is what I call a "love boost". My arrows bring out the love that my target possesses for their love interest when they are too scared to do confess to their crush. The power of my arrows last as long as my target's love for their crush does."

"Wow that's amazing; I thought that all love angels had the same type of power as Cupid."

"Oh no; each love angel's magic and weapon is different than the other. It would be utter chaos if all of our powers were the same as my uncle's. The only relation all of us have is that our magical abilities are centered on one thing, and that's love."

"So what's going to happen now; are you going to shoot Joey with your arrow?"

The love angel shook her head, "No, it doesn't work out that way; once a human has come into contact with any type of magic from a love angel, our magic is ineffective. The only way that those two can possibly get together, is for your brother to do what he should've done in the beginning."

"You mean that Seto has to tell Joey how he truly feels about him?"

"Not just tell him kiddo; he needs to declare is uttermost feelings for him. You see my friend, love is a powerful thing. Here's something you need to always remember, if you truly love someone, you have to show them with your words. They need to feel your love through your words." Anju said as she walked away from the child.

"I guess it's up to you now, Seto." Mokuba sighed as he stared at his brother's bedroom door, "Good luck, big bro."

In the young CEO's room, there was utter silence that filled the room after Kaiba explained what happened yesterday. Joey's amber eyes were the size of dinner plates, "S-S-So you and I…d-d-did…?"

"Yes, we did."

The blond didn't utter another word after what he just heard. His mind was taking time to process it. He simply put on his clothes and shoes and headed towards the door. "Puppy, where are you going?" the brunet asked.

"Where do ya think, I'm going home." Joey replied as he turned the knob yet the door didn't open._ 'What the heck is wrong wit this thing.'_

Downstairs, Mokuba was preparing him and Anju (back in her angel form) some breakfast till a thought struck him. "You know, I'm surprised that Joey hasn't stormed out of here, raging mad yet."

The pink wearing angel diverted he eyes as she smiled nervously, "Um…yes, isn't that convenient." she said feigning innocence.

The ebony haired child narrowed his eyes at the angel, "Anju, did you lock Joey up against his will with my brother again?"

"…No…" Anju replied lying through her teeth.

"Anju…" Mokuba said in a warning tone.

"Hey, I'm doing them a favor; your brother won't get the chance to tell Joey how he feels if he storms out of the house right?"

"I guess, but…"

"Trust me kiddo, it's going to work. If your brother pours his heart and soul into his confession, love will find a way to bloom."

"I hope your right…" Mokuba said wishing with all his might that it were true.

"What's up with this stupid thing!" the blond cried as he tried to open the door with all the strength he could muster.

At that moment, Joey felt two arms wrap around his waist. He froze for a bit as he heard the taller beg, "Don't leave me puppy, please."

The blond pulled away from Kaiba's embrace and had his back facing the door. He stared at him with angry yet confused eyes, "Would ya stop dat?"

"Stop what?"

"You know what; dis joke has gone too far. Aren't you through making fun of me already?"

Sapphire eyes widened as the other's response. "I'm not making fun of you Joey; I really do like you."

Joey just huffed at the other's words, "You expect me to believe dat. I've known you for a long time and during that time, you have always made me miserable. You call me those stupid dog names and make me feel as though I'm no betta than dirt." The brunet saw the smaller's eyes brimming with tears. He watched as the salt water drops cascaded down his cheeks like a waterfall. Kaiba felt a sharp pang in his heart as he watched his puppy cry and continue, "and now you're sayin that you actually like me, ha!'

It really hurt the young CEO to hear how much he had hurt his love. He reached out for the other's hand and held it in his. The brunet stared at the blond with sympathetic eyes, "I'm so sorry that I hurt you like that."

"Liar!" Joey cried loudly as he turned his head to the side so he couldn't look at the taller.

"I'm not lying, puppy; you have to believe me."

"Well I don't, so why don't you just…"At that moment, Joey felt the other embrace him. "Lemme go, rich boy!" the blond said trying to break free.

"Not until you listen to me." Kaiba replied trying to hold on to his puppy despite him trying to escape his embrace.

"And why should I?"

"Because it's really important. I'm really sorry that I've been hurting you all this time and I'm not just saying that, I truly am."

There was a brief moment of silence before Joey spoke in a calm yet curious voice, "I never did anything to you. There were times where I wanted to try and become your friend, and yet you ridicule me. Why would you do that to me?"

Kaiba released the blond from his embrace as he began to explain, "Well, I'm not really known for expressing my true feelings. The reason I made fun of you so much was because I was able to talk to you. I knew the things I said hurt you, but I didn't think it hurt you so much. There were time where I just wanted to stop the teasing, but the words just came out. I couldn't help it."

Joey was speechless at this point. He really didn't know how to respond to what the taller just told him. Before the blond could even utter a word, he saw the other do something he never thought he would. He watched as Kaiba got down on one knee and took his hand in his, "Joey Wheeler," the blond's amber eyes met molten sapphire as the young CEO continued, "I am down on my knee to say that I'm truly sorry for all of the hurtful things that I have said to you over the years. I want you to at least hear me as I say this. I don't just like you, I love you with all my heart. You don't have to return my feelings; after the disputes we've been through, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't. I just wanted to let you know how I truly feel about you."

There was nothing but silence throughout the room after the brunet pronounced his confession. Joey felt his cheeks grow bright red at those words and how Kaiba was staring at him with such affection. He turned his head to the side feeling flustered, "I never knew ya felt that way about me. I woulda understood if ya just told me that you did that because you liked me."

The young CEO rose to his feet, "I know and I wanted to, but I was afraid to because I had a good idea of how you felt about me already and I didn't want to face rejection."

"Yeah, I probably wouldn't have given ya time ta explain. So uh…." Joey's cheeks began to turn bright red again.

"What is it?" the brunet asked his crush.

"Well…what is it that ya like about me?"

A loving smile arose on Kaiba's face as he answered, "I like your positive attitude, your bright smile, how you make me laugh, and your fiery personality, how you're able to be yourself without ego getting in the way, your soft blond hair, but do you know what I love most about you?"

Joey shook his head, "No, what?"

"I love your warm amber eyes and how they warm my heart and soul whenever I gaze upon them." the brunet replied.

The blond lowered his head as his blond bangs fell over his eyes. His face was as red as apples as his lips formed a shy smile, "Wow, those are the sweetest things that anyone has eva said to me." Joey began twiddling his thumbs, "and I guess I have always had a soft spot for you too even when we fought."

Kaiba's eyes widened at the other's confession, "Really?"

"Well yeah, but I began to deny it because I thought that you didn't like me. Despite that, there was always a feeling deep inside of me that hoped that I was wrong."

The sapphire eyed teen smirked lovingly as he walked over to his puppy and wrapped his free arm around the other's slim waist. Joey looked up and met shimmering blue orbs, "So tell me puppy, what is it that you like about me?"

"Uh…well, I like your confidence, determination, how you excel at everything you do no matter how tough it is, how you care so much for your brother and how you're willing to do anything for him, and I admirer how strong willed you are."

The brunet smiled at his love before kissing him chastely on the cheek, "Why thank you; so what do you say Joey, would you like to go out with me?"

Amber eyes widened in surprise at the taller's question for a brief moment till a smile arose on his face. "Sure why not, you probably wouldn't last another day without me anyway."

The smirk on Kaiba's face grew wider, "Oh really?"

"Uh yeah, I mean after all I am irresistible." Joey replied proudly.

"I can't argue with that." the young CEO said as he and his puppy laughed happily in unison. Then they both leaned into each other and shared a hot, loving kiss.

In the kitchen, Mokuba and Anju were cleaning up after their meal till Anju heard soft, melodious harp music sound in her head. Her lips formed a small smile as she said, "Well, that's a lovely development."

"What is, Anju?" the ebony haired child asked as he was putting away the dishes.

"It appears that your brother has gained a new boyfriend."

Onyx eyes widened at the violet eyed angel's words. "Really?" he asked happily as the other nodded, "How do you know?"

"Well, when a love angel's mission has been completed, we hear a lovely musical tone in our heads."

"This is awesome; Seto and Joey are finally together and it's all thanks to you, Anju!"

"Aw kiddo, I can't take all the credit; I couldn't have done it without you." the pink wearing angel rose her cup of juice up and said, "Cheers to love conquering all!"

Mokuba smiled as he rose his cup up as well, "Right back at ya!"

The both of them knocked their cups together and said, "Cheers!" before drinking their beverages.

Later that night, Mokuba walked into his room from his bathroom after changing into his green pajamas and brushing his teeth. At that moment, he noticed Anju sitting on his balcony's stone rail staring at the starlit sky. He walked out on his balcony to join her, "Hey Anju, what are you up to?"

The ebony haired angel turned to the young child with a sad smile, "Kiddo, it's time for me to head on home."

"So soon?"

"Yes; once my mission is complete, I have to leave that same night. It's the rule I'm afraid."

"But Anju…" Mokuba embraced the love angel's waist as his eyes began to water, "I don't want you to go!"

Anju returned the child's hug, "I don't want to leave either, but I have to. I'm really going to miss you Mokuba. I want you to know that I've enjoyed the time we've spent together."

"Me too."

They both released other and wiped their eyes of their tears, "Don't think of this as goodbye kiddo," Anju began with a smile, "just so long. I mean who knows, I may be called upon again to help you get your special someone."

"Just as long as you triple check your arrows before you start."

"Right." the pink haired angel said running her fingers through her black tresses. She and the child laughed in unison. Then Anju raised her white swan like wings to prepare for takeoff, "Well, it's time; you take care kiddo and keep an eye on those two for me."

"Oh I will." Mokuba replied.

Anju's wings began to flap as she was lifted off the balcony. She floated in mid air and stared at the black haired kid, "I hope we meet each other again someday, Mokuba."

"I hope so too." the onyx eyed child said with a smile.

"Bye kiddo." the purple eyed angel said as she flew off into the sparkling night sky.

"Bye bye Anju; take care!" Mokuba called out to her as she disappeared in the stars.

While Mokuba was leaning on the balcony rail staring at the sky, he heard his bedroom door open. He turned and saw his brother come in and join him on the balcony, "Mokie, I thought that you were sleeping already."

"Oh hey Seto; I was just looking at the stars before I go to sleep."

The young CEO stared up at the sky as well, admiring its shimmering beauty, "It certainly is a lovely view."

The younger Kaiba nodded in agreement then turned to the taller. "So Seto, how are things?" Mokuba asked knowing full well what was going on with his brother.

"Well, my puppy and I are finally together which I am truly grateful for. You know something Mokuba, you were right; Valentine's Day can be great day."

"I am really happy for you, Seto. I'm glad that you and Joey finally got together."

"Thanks kiddo." the brunet replied as he ruffled his brother's black hair getting laughs in return. "We should be getting some sleep now."

"Aw Seto, can I enjoy the stars for a little while longer?" the younger sibling begged with a puppy dog look.

"Oh alright, but just for a little while then straight to bed."

"Okay."

"Good night Mokuba." Kaiba said before heading out of his brother's room.

"Good night Seto." Mokuba said.

Once his door was closed, the black haired kid stared up at the starlit sky with a grateful smile on his face. "Thank you Anju, for everything." he said. Just then, he saw a light pink falling star shoot across the diamond sky. Mokuba's eyes widened in awe as recognized the color instantly. A bright smile arose on his face as he continued to gaze at the stars.

**The End**

**A/N:**** WHOO! I finally finished this story! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoyed the ending of it. Make sure to review and let me know what you think! Tune in for new stories and updates! Thanks for reading; stay cool my peeps!**


End file.
